After Hours
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: Being at this stupid End of The World Party wasn't helping his mood at all.


This super short story is Warren's thoughts at the party a little after taking the picture with Max. In this story Max accepts his drive-in offer, but kisses Chloe and doesn't leave a message on his slate. Also other stuff happens.

Also slight spoiler for ep 4.

* * *

Fun was something that did not exist for Warren at the moment. Being at this stupid End of The World Party wasn't helping his mood at all.

He thought drinking a bit would alleviate the dull sense of annoyance that rested right under his ribs where his heart was. He wasn't entirely sure if the feeling was annoyance, but he didn't know how else it describe it. It was an emotion and it was stuck there. He wanted to get rid of it, but couldn't. He knew the feeling was connected to Max. He liked her a lot, a little bit too much than what he wanted. Warren had no idea how to tell her either, and there seemed to be no time to talk to her at all. She was occupied with a lot of things this past week.

Max also had occupied his head a lot more than usual this past week as well. Of course Warren knew how he felt about her, however he didn't expect his affections for her to increase. He thought there was a limit to things like crushes. It was like his crush had evolved into a super crush and it was devastating. To make matters worse she probably had never even thought of him as anything more than a friend.

He sighed as he heard the muted music from inside the building. He was just sitting on a bench outside during the night while everyone else was dancing and having the time of their lives. He smiled sadly, he definitely wasn't a happy drunk. He let out a bitter laugh and made a mental note to stay away from alcohol. He looked at his plastic cup and poured the rest of the beer on the ground.

He remembered how pretty Max looked under the moonlight and stars. For some reason the more he got to know her the more extraordinary she seemed. She was fun to be around, and he felt like he could talk about anything with her.

Warren felt like he had to tell her his feelings. If she didn't return them then it would be fine, he just needed to get it out. But then there was the possibility of things being forever awkward between them. He didn't want it to be, and he never wanted Max to feel uncomfortable around him.

"Ah dammit." Warren mumbled as he rubbed his temple with one hand. He stood up and decided to go back to the boys' dorms. Maybe he could just sleep and maybe his feelings would just dissipate over night.

He looked up at the sky and noticed that there was one moon instead of two. Well there was always supposed to be one moon, but earlier there was definitely two. And it wasn't just Warren hallucinating or anything, he had heard others talking about it. An ominous feeling settled in his stomach. It was odd, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

He stuffed his hand in his pocket and tapped the touchscreen. He went to his contacts and decided to send Max a text.

 **Hey, is everything alright?**

He slid the phone back in his pocket and started to walk back to the dorms. He hoped Max would text back soon saying everything was alright. The night seemed more darker, and the air felt even colder. Before walking up the steps to the front door of the dorms he noticed something that made his heart drop although he didn't know why. Right in front of the door was a small dead blue butterfly. It was still, with all parts of it's body still intact, laying lifelessly on the ground. It's wings were so brightly azure, they seemed to be illuminated by the moonlight.

He quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Max. It hadn't even been that long since he had sent a message, but he felt like he needed to make sure she was okay.

"Come on Max pick up, pick up, pick up." His voice shook as dread twisted his stomach. He was becoming more and more anxious as he waited for her to pick up. He had no idea why he was feeling this way, but he knew he should listen to his gut. Something felt wrong about the dead butterfly, the double moons, and everything else that had been happening this week.

Warren hoped to God or whatever higher being that watched over Arcadia Bay that Max was alright, and that the world wouldn't actually end tonight or any other upcoming day.

"Hey-" He felt relieved to hear her voice.

"Max! I-"

"This is Max, sorry, but at the moment I seem to be busy. I'll call you back later so leave a message okay?"

* * *

This was suppose to be happy Grahamfield stuff, but it didn't turn out that way. I don't know why I can't write happy Grahamfield. I've been trying ever since I wrote my other Grahamfield fic. I don't think I'll be able to until episode 5 comes out and I play it. I'll keep on trying though. And in case you didn't understand the ending, it's the pre recorded message thing that happens when a person doesn't pick up their phone.

Also I've read theories of the possibility that Warren got drugged somehow during episode 4 or at the party. His anxious feelings could be due to that since drugs can have that affect sometimes and mixed with alcohol can make it even worse. Or maybe Warren's gut feeling is true and maybe the spirit of Arcadia Bay (Or maybe Rachel) is trying to tell Warren something. It's up to the reader to decide.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
